Axe
Axes and Maces are lumped together in the ingame item description and in some guides. They are given one set of Break Arts between them. Every other distinction in the game, most importantly the way they Combine, shows that they are different weapons. See Axe and Mace Axe and Mace are different Designs for the purposes of Combine, and indeed all other game considerations other than Break Arts; see Axe and Mace Axes, Maces and Swords are fairly easy to find in at least in the midgame. As in most roleplaying games, they are overpowered in comparison with two handed weapons, offering nearly as much damage and superior defense by allowing shield use. Consider using high-damage two handed weapons anytime Ashley can kill before much damage is dealt, though, especially when farming for drops. Starting Weapon The Hand Axe blade, in the form of the "Tovarisch" weapon, is the second available to Ashley. It makes no superior combinations with any Axe, nor any other blades. The Rapier, Broad Sword, and Glaive are therefore better at carrying their Class and Affinity bonuses on to higher Tiers; or it will be necessary to search for a good combine target for the Hand Axe. One possibility is to combine the Hand Axe with the Gastraph Bow Starting Weapon, preserving both bonuses to an extent (or fully, if the bonuses are different Classes and equal in value, see All High). The result is a Broad Sword, which follows Progression. It has to compete for this with the Goblin Club, which also combines with the Bow for a Broad Sword. For a different result, the Battle Knife, the Gastraph Bow can also be used with a Langdebeve Starting Weapon. Battle Knife is Progressive; it combines with the admittedly very rare Dirk Another possibility is a combination with the Firangi in the chest in the courtyard of The Keep (The Warrior's Rest). Should the player decide to morph the starting Scimitar weapon away from the Sword progression, then morphing the Hand Axe into a Spatha to combine with a Rapier will restore the Sword line. Drop It is not possible to integrate the Starting Weapons into any combinations with Damascus until the New Game Plus, when the Godhands workshop is accessed. Axes are reasonably common drops, and late in the first playthrough, a Tabar drops from a Gremlin in Those Who Fear the Light if Ashley has 149 or less; a Damascus Shotel if he has 150 or more HP. This is a Best Loot item; the optimum Design for crafting many Damascus weapons Design Stats Blades Design by Tier Break Arts All Requirements are in addition to the number of kills required for the previous level. For example, to reach Glacial Gale requires 98 total kills with Axes and/or Maces * Mistral Edge. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Blunt. Whips a stunning sheet of air at foe. Cost: 25 HP. Requirement: 18 kills * Glacial Gale. Affinity: Air. Type: Blunt. Numbs foe with a damaging strike. Cost: 40 HP. Requirement: 80 kills * Killer Mantis. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Edged. A blinding rush damages and saps MP from foe. Cost: 55 HP. Requirement: 210 kills * Black Nebula. Affinity: Dark. Type: Blunt. Blasts foe with a burst of negative energy. Cost: 75 HP. Requirement: 420 kills See also * Weapons * Combinations * Axe Combinations References Category:Weapons Category:Workshop Category:Short Weapons Category:Axe Category:Designs